Aiofe lost in the past
by Aiofe
Summary: I'm writting it as I go so i can't really sumarize it.
1. Fallen into the well

Ok this is my first fanfic so it will probably suck but oh well. Oh yeah its not like you haven't heard this a million times from other ppl but I don't own Inu yasha. DUH!!  
  
~CH.1 Fallen into the Well~  
  
-Aiofe pov-  
"REY! REY WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S TIME TO GO HOME!!" I looked all around the Higarashi shine but still couldn't see him anywhere.  
  
-Ok narrator break (also Aiofe)-  
Hey I'm Aiofe. I live with my mom, dad and little brother, Rey. Right now I'm at Sota Higarashi's house, my bro and him are friends. They are playing some stupid game and I can't find him anywhere. Ok I'm done talking back to the story. Oh and don't worry there won't be very many narrator breaks.  
  
-Aiofe pov-  
"REY!!!" 'Gawd where is he!?' I looked around some more but still didn't see him. 'When I find that little brat I swear..' "Hey your Aiofe, Rey's sister right?" A voice from behind me said. "Huh?" I turned around and saw Sota standing there. "Oh uh yeah. Do you know where he is?" "Yep he's in the well house hiding. Well I think he is 'cause that's the only place I haven't checked yet." He answered with an unsure look on his face. "Oh thanks. Well if your right then thanks but if your wrong then your gonna have to look for him." I walked up the steps to the well house and slid open the door. "Rey? Rey are you in here?" I said softly. I entered the well house and slowly started to walk down the steps. "Rey this is not funny." I said in a voice that was just short of a whisper. "If you're in here say something," I said this time more aggressively. "Ok fine I guess your not in here, guess I'm just gonna leave then. Besides its scary I uh mean cold in here."  
  
-Rey pov-  
Ha ha I could tell she was scared. This was my chance to really scare her! I slowly crept up behind her as silently as possible. "RAWR!!" "AIEEE!!!!!" She screamed so loud it hurt my ears but it was worth it to see her jump up in the air and crash to the floor. "Wha.. REY!? YOU LITTLE PUNK! I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!!" "HAHAHAHAHA" I could barley hear what she said over my laughter. I think she screamed louder out of anger than fear. The thought of that made me collapse on the floor from laughter. "Ha ha that was ha great sis ha ha. You almost ha pissed your ha pants ha." I could barley speak because it was just so damn hilarious!  
  
-Aiofe pov  
"I WAS NOT SCARED! And don't say piss! Gawd why couldn't mom or dad come pick you up!" I was pissed at him but still thankful for finding him. But the only reason I was thankful for finding him was because I had to get home as fast as I could 'cause I had date! "Ok now that I found you we have to get home." 'He he I cant wait to be with my boyfriend. ^.^ I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my skirt. "RAWR!!" Another voice screamed, and as it screamed so did I. "AIEEE!!!" I stumbled backwards and tripped over a rock. The next thing I know I'm falling into the well! I hit the bottom with a thud and a cloud of dust. "Oww my ass! REY I SWEAR YOUR DEAD!"  
  
-ext-  
The sound of birds chirping.  
  
-Aiofe pov-  
'Huh, birds? I don't remember birds and how did these vines get here? Oh well I guess I didn't notice them when I was falling.' I used the vines to pull myself up the well walls. 'It's a lot harder to get out of the well than in it. Guess it's a good thing these vines are here.' I am finally at the top and I start to pull myself out. "Huh? Where am I?"  
  
~Back at the Higarashi shrine~  
  
-Rey pov-  
I peered over the well wall. It was so dark I could hardly see anything. "Uhh sis?" I said with a scared voice. "Sis where'd you go? Oh crap, MOMS GONNA KILL ME!! Ginto what did you do!?" -Narrator's break-  
Ginto is Rey's friend and he is the one that scared Aiofe the second time.  
  
-Rey pov-  
"Me? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ME!? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" He said scared to death "Well you're the one that scared her!" "Yeah but you're the one that told me to!" "Yeah but you didn't have to listen to me!" "I always listen to you! Its not my fault I'm dependent on others!" "Ok well if you always listen to me then take all the blame for this!" "I'm an idiot not retarded!" "Ok then lets just get the hell out of here and hope she comes back." "Ok, I'll agree to that!" I grabbed Ginto's arm a started pulling him up the steps and out the door. Before we made it down the steps I stopped and turned around. "What are you doing, come on!" Ginto said half scared and annoyed. "I just have to say something first. Uhh I'm sorry sis. Please come home soon. Not that I'm worried about you or anything I just don't want to get into trouble. Jeez why would you even think I would be worried about a bubble brained loser like you!" "? Uhh Rey I think we need to go." "Oh yeah!" We started running as fast as our legs would carry us. 'I am such a freak! I was fighting with my sis when she wasn't even there.'  
  
-Sota pov-  
I saw Rey and Ginto running this way as fast as they could. "Hey Rey your sis was looking for you, did you see her?" They never stopped running but Rey turned his head around just long enough to answer me. "YEAH, SORRY I GOTTA GO, BYE!" Wow now that they are gone and so is Kagome there is nothing to do.  
  
....................................  
Ok so there wasn't Inu yasha or anyone else that is from the show in this chapter (excepts for Sota) But I promise there will be in the next one so please keep reading and please review. I also found a chocolate ball with lime flavored filling in it and it was so good ^.^I had to take a 5 minute break just to eat it, gotta savor the flavor. Oh yeah almost forgot to ask but are my chapters to short or long or something? Ok bye bye. 


	2. Idiot meets Inu

Ok its time for the second chapter. 'Gee I hope my story is good.' I promise Inu Yasha will be in this one. Oh yeah I also found another lime filled chocolate ball. ^.^  
  
~CH.2 Idiots Meets Inu~  
  
-Aiofe pov-  
'Crap I don't know where I am. Judging by all the technology I've seen (none) I don't know when either.' I thought joking with myself. 'Ok jokes aside, odds are I'm gonna find a town or something soon. I hope.' "Gawd my feet are killing me! I just gotta sit down." I looked around for something to sit on. I found a large log halfway covered in moss. I sat down on it and took off my shoes and started to rub my feet. "I have been walking for way to long." I sat there for about 20 minutes, the whole time thinking about my friends and my life back home. "I wonder if I'll ever see them again." Tears started to swell up in my eyes the more I thought about it. "I-I was supposed to go out with my boyfriend today. He probably thinks I ditched him now!" That was the last straw. I completely broke down into a full on sob.  
  
-ext-  
Crashing noises from the forest behind her.  
  
-Aiofe pov-  
The noises from the forest kept getting louder and closer but I didn't care. If I was lucky it was someone coming to kill me and put me out of my misery. Suddenly someone in red baggy clothes jumped out in front of me. I know I said I was hoping it was someone coming to kill me but I was still a bit scared. With my sleeve I wiped the tears from my face. I was about to ask if he could help me but then I noticed his ears. I sat there in silence, unable to pull my eyes away from him. "Hey kid have you seen a demon around here?" He asked all of a sudden. "Huh? A what?" "A demon, usually ugly, kills people, destroys villages." "Villages?" 'Who calls them that anymore?' "Yeah a village, where people live!" He said in an agitated voice. "Never mind. Feh! Stupid kid can't tell me anything, what an idiot!" He said with a cocky tone to his voice. "Hey I'm not a kid.(pauses) And I'm not an idiot either!" "INU YASHA, WAIT UP!!" Some more voices said thru the trees. "Why did you just run off like that?" A man wearing a purple robe asked. He wasn't a bad looking man either. He he ^.^ "I thought I smelled a demon." The man that I now understood was Inu Yasha said. "So your name is Inu Yasha?" "Who's that?" A woman carrying a really big boomerang asked.  
  
-Inu Yasha pov-  
The girl stood up, brushed the dirt off of her behind, and extended her hand to Sango. "Hi, I'm Aiofe. Pleased to meet 'cha. " She said cheerfully and gave a cute smile. "Hey your clothes are kinda like Kagome's." Shippo said as he appeared on Kagome's shoulder. "yeah your right. Are you from around here?" Kagome asked. "Well if you tell me where here is then.. Can I get your names first?" She asked. "Oh why of coarse! Pardon our rudeness." Miroku said with that look of his (when he is about to do something perverted) on his face, and started to edge closer to Aiofe. Sango shoot him a cold glare and he backed away. Kagome did the introductions, "This is Sango, that's Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, I'm Kagome and this (points to Inu Yasha) is Inu Yasha. "So uhh where are we?" She asked completely confused. Kagome quickly spoke up, "We're in uhh I guess you could say the feudal era." "Oh, ok so Kagome I'm assuming you're not from around here are you?" She asked, looking even more confused. "No, I'm actually from the year 2003." "Really, me too. I kinda figured you weren't because of your clothes and all." "What school do you go to?" 'This is really irritating.' "I go to." "Shut up!!! Jeez! Girls talk way to much, especially girls from your time." "He he, sorry" they said at the same time.  
  
-Aiofe pov-  
I started to feel tired again, guess I didn't have enough rest. "Is there any good place to rest around here? Preferably a place with water, I'm tired as hell and my feet are killing me." "Yes, there is this great spot by the river." Sango said cheerfully. "It truly is a great place to rest, oh and." Miroku walked closer to me a got down on one knee and held both of my hands in his. "Will you bear my child?" Every one had a disgusted and mad look on their faces. "You." Sango and Kagome said with fire burning behind them. 'Uhh what am I supposed to say? Well I guess the only thing I can say is..' "OF COARSE I WILL!!!" I said excitedly as I leaped for Miroku and thru my arms around him, knocking him to the ground. "REALLY!? WOW, I'm so happy! I finally found someone to carry on the curse." He said even more excited than I was. "Curse? What curse? Oh well it doesn't matter because I was just kidding." "Huh?" Miroku said with a confused look on his face. "You.PERVERT!!!" I smacked him across the face as hard as I could. Kagome, Sango, and myself started beating the crap out of him. "PERV!" "DON'T YOU EVER GIVE UP!?" Kagome said followed by Sango's "HOW COULD YOU!?" "I guess he'll never learn." Shippo said with a disappointed tone to his voice. "Uhh yeah guess not." Inu Yasha replied with a little sweat drop. "Great, now there is three of them to beat me up!" ....................................  
  
Ok that's the end of chapter 2, I hope you liked it! Well seen you in the next chapter even though I wont really see you but oh well. 


	3. How'd you get here?

Ok I'm writing this right after I wrote chapter 2, seriously it hasn't been even 5 minuets so uhh yeah. I guess that's all I have to say so enjoy- or not, whatever you want. Ok here you go!  
  
~CH.3 How'd you get here?~  
  
~Somewhere in a forest~  
  
-Sango pov-  
We walked along an old path that nobody used anymore, and you could tell no one did because the underbrush was starting to take over it. We were all surprisingly quiet considering the fact that there was a new girl with us even Miroku was behaving himself. "Hey, I was just wondering why was Aiofe able to pass thru the well?" Shippo asked from his perch on Kagome's shoulder. "I have been wondering that to." Stated Miroku. "And I as well." I added. 'So this must have been why everyone has been so quiet, they were also puzzled by Aiofe's strange appearance.' I could tell Aiofe was confused again. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "Well you see.." Kagome began. "Only Inu Yasha and myself are able to pass thru the well, and I only can if I have the Shikon no Tama shards." "Shikon no what?" "The Shikon no Tama, The Jewel of Four Souls." "Uhh." I could tell all this was just making it even worse. "Uhh Kagome maybe we should explain about Naraku."  
  
-Kagome pov-  
I looked at Sango and then at Aiofe. Aiofe had a completely clueless look on her face and I decided Sango was right. "KYAAA!!! Is that the lake?" Aiofe had an excited look on her face and was pointing thru the trees. "Yep that's it." Shippo said. Aiofe started clapping her hands with excitement. "Wow it's so beautiful! There's nothing this Beautiful in Tokyo! Well excepts for my boyfriend he he." She ran forward and knelt down in front of the water. She just stared at it for a while before dunking her head all the way in. Then she flung her head up in one swift movement and giving a sigh of relief. "That is so refreshing! I wish I could stay here forever." She turned around and waved for us to come over while ringing the water out of her hair with the other hand. "Come on you guys this is so great!" I thought she looked funny being so excited about a lake and I could tell everyone else thought that too. 'What am I thinking of coarse she looks funny, she hasn't seen a lake like this probably in her entire lifetime. Come to think of it I probably looked funny too.'  
  
-Miroku pov-  
Aiofe was sitting by the lake leaning back on he hands. She whipped away the rouge wet hairs that were on her beautiful face. "I'm starving, does anyone have any food?" Aiofe asked. "Sorry I'm out." Kagome said disappointed but quickly changed her tone and said "Inu Yasha why don't you get us some?" "Fine but only because I'm hungry too." He answered in his usual angry voice. Inu Yasha took off his shirt and rolled up his pants before perching himself up on a rock in the middle of the lake. I didn't really care to see Inu Yasha with his shirt off but if that were Kagome, Sango or Aiofe that would be a different story. I looked to my left to see Aiofe Taking off her dark blue hoodie. 'Have my prayers finally been answered!?' Unfortunately they haven't. She was wearing a small white shirt under it, it wasn't that small but it was better than the hoodie she was wearing before. "So Aiofe are you going to go swimming?" I asked hoping she would swim in that shirt. Sango looked at me then at Aiofe then at me. She stood up and walked over to me, she just stared down at me. The next thing I know she has her foot holding my head down to the ground yelling, "MIROKU YOU PERVERT!! EAT DIRT!!" I have to say this is defiantly not the most comfortable position I have been in.  
  
-Sango pov-  
Aiofe just stared at us for a second then gave us a cute smile, then turned to watch Inu Yasha catch fish from the lake. Shippo was trying to help him but wasn't very good at it. "Damn he's cute." I heard what I thought to be Aiofe saying it and looked up. Aiofe was sitting there sill looking at him then a shocked expression came over her face she moved one of her hands over her mouth. "Did I say that out loud?" She turned her head and saw me looking at her, then I noticed so was everyone else excepts for Shippo an Inu Yasha. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?" We all said at once while we rushed over to her and formed a tight circle around her. "Uhh umm n- nothing. Why do you a-ask?" Her face started to turn red with embarrassment.  
  
-Kagome pov-  
'I can't believe she said that! Its not like I care if anyone likes Inu Yasha but still its just weird that anyone would.' "Come on Aiofe you know you like him!" "Oh and you don't Kagome." Sango said as more of a statement rather than a question. 'Wait how did this turn on me!? I'm not the one that said Inu Yasha was cute!' "I-I don't really! Why would you think I do?" "Sure!" Sango said mocking me. "So if she likes Inu Yasha then there is no hope for me is there?" Sango, Aiofe and myself give Miroku a cold stare. 'Grr.' "Wait, I don't like Inu Yasha!! I just think he's cute that's all. "What are you guys talking about?" I turned around and saw Inu Yasha standing there. "Oh its nothing Inu Yasha, we were just having a little girl talk." I said hoping he would believe me. "Well what about him?" He pointed his finger at Miroku. 'ACK!' "Well its like this Inu Yasha, you see Miroku really isn't a guy. He's a chick." "Well why does he like girls? Wait never mind."  
  
-Aiofe pov-  
'Wow that was close!' We walked over to where Inu Yasha had already started a fire and started to roast some fish. 'Eww fish, I hate fish but o well, I'm starved!' Shippo jumped down from Inu Yasha's shoulder. "I helped catch the fish too." He said proudly. "No you didn't. You caught a minnow and let it go because you felt sorry for it." Inu Yasha said in protest. "Hey it was not a minnow, and it got away because it was slippery." "Yeah sure." "Hehehe, you guys are so funny." "Huh? We are?" They both said at the same time. "Yeah all of you are. Like one of those dysfunctional families you see on TV." ....................................  
Ok that's it! Ok so umm bye! 


End file.
